


With all my heart and all my soul

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC Au, M/M, Smut, secret spring fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: It's Geoff and Ryan's anniversary and Geoff wanted to treat Ryan to a little something special.





	With all my heart and all my soul

Flowers. It was always flowers with Geoff when things went wrong. Big or little, he always brought him some flowers, ranging from roses to lilies, uncaring truly what it was. It was the sentiment behind it. A promise that he would always be there, even on the worst days. 

The flowers were what stood out as he entered the penthouse. Normally it was Geoff greeting him with the bouquet but there was more than one. Vases lined the halls, in a path, towards the bedroom. Lights were dimmed to set a mood and Ryan laughed softly. It would be Geoff to go all out on some simple mistake. One injury during the heist, but no, it always meant more to Geoff. 

Ryan followed the path of flowers, he had to have bought out several flower shops, to the bedroom, smile on his face as he opened the door. Geoff, still clothed, was placing candles around the room, pausing when he heard the door open. 

“Shit,” he muttered, looking at Ryan from where he was knelt on the ground. “Didn’t think you’d be back yet.” 

Ryan smiled softly, closing the door and walking inside. “Sorry to ruin the surprise. I only figured it would be one bouquet, not dozens.” 

Geoff smiled sheepishly, standing up and walking his way over to Ryan, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Wanted this to be extra special. I know that you don’t really care for things like anniversaries, but ours is coming up. What better way than to cover the penthouse in flowers, send everyone out for the night. Just us.” 

Wrapping his arms around Geoff’s shoulders, he hummed. “No dinner?” 

“You already ate, you greedy bastard.” 

“Just thought I’d try for more food. Dessert?” 

Geoff tugged Ryan away from the door, a smirk on his face. “You know what’s for dessert already.” 

Ryan followed Geoff to the bed, smile on his face as they turned, letting Ryan sit down and rest his hands on Geoff’s waist. 

“Is it me?” 

“Yea, it is you. Best dessert, hands down.” 

Humming, Ryan moved his hands up Geoff’s sides, pulling up his shirt and letting Geoff wiggle free of it. He watched, greedily taking in the sight of Geoff. It was something he’d seen hundreds of times now, but still, it left him in awe. 

In the moments that Ryan was distracted, Geoff was moving to pull at his shirt, tugging it off and smiling at the skin that was revealed. Ryan was a handsome motherfucker and Geoff was weak whenever he saw him. He found himself lucky to even have moments like this with such a man. He always was sure to tell Ryan how beautiful he found him, in odd moments or moments like this. He found his way to make sure that Ryan knew he was beautiful. 

Ryan knew what Geoff was doing, rolling his eyes and pulling at his pants. He was always one to focus far too much on Ryan, when all he wanted to do was give Geoff everything he could dream to have. It worked well between them, the worshipping of each other. It didn’t seem to matter, though, what Ryan wanted to do. Geoff was far too focused on Ryan, hands moving down Ryan’s arms, helping with his pants. 

Geoff stepped out of them before kneeling in front of Ryan, hands moving to undo his pants. Ryan helped Geoff get them off before sitting in front of Geoff, naked and feeling his eyes on him. 

“You going to stare at me all night?” 

“Might have to, Ryan. Do you know how beautiful you are?” 

Ryan rolled his eyes, feeling a blush creep onto his face. “How beautiful am I, Geoff?” 

Geoff smiled softly, picking up Ryan’s hand and kissing it. “You are the most beautiful man I know.” 

“You’re a sap.” 

“You love it,” he whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Ryan’s thigh. “Can I enjoy these moments with you now? Worship you like you deserve on our anniversary?” 

“I guess you can. If you really feel the need to.” 

“I always need to, Ryan.” 

Ryan sighed, shaking his head. He loves this man so much. 

Geoff laughs softly, kissing along Ryan’s thigh and leaving marks along the way. Reaching his hip, Geoff presses Ryan back against the bed, kissing up along his stomach. Ryan groans softly, leaning his head back. Geoff loved to take his time like this. 

Ryan moved his hands to Geoff’s hair, smiling sweetly at him as Geoff looked up. Geoff moved to kiss Ryan’s lips, smiling as Ryan pulled him closer. 

“Enough of the worshipping. Why don’t we get to the main event?” 

Geoff laughed, reaching over to the drawer and tugging out the lube and a condom. Ryan moved a bit, tugging at Geoff to bring him back to kiss him. 

Easily he opened to bottle of lube, spreading it on his fingers before pressing one into Ryan, listening to him moan softly at the sudden feeling. He allowed him to adjust before starting to move his finger, slow and teasing, eyes never leaving Ryan’s face. He knew that Geoff was taking in every expression he was making. Ryan did the same when he got the chance to. 

A second finger was added and it left him gasping, rocking his hips. Geoff hummed, moving faster before pulling out his fingers and smiling at the look on Ryan’s face. 

Geoff moved to put on the condom, rolling his eyes as Ryan eyed him hungrily. He just wanted something inside of him. 

Once the condom was on, Geoff lined himself up and pressed into Ryan, watching him bite his lip as his eyes fluttered close. 

Geoff started a slow movement at first, rocking his hips and listening to Ryan’s groans and whispers of please as he started to speed up. It was always a wonderful feeling to make Ryan beg for more. He had the most dangerous man in Los Santos wrapped around his finger and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

The pace soon became quick and deep, leaving both Geoff and Ryan gasping, Ryan’s words barely there as he begged for more, for release. Geoff obliged, bringing a hand down to wrap around Ryan’s cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. Ryan came soon after, panting Geoff’s name and shaking as his nails dug into Geoff’s back. It was all so much for him as he rocked his hips faster, stuttering as he came, biting into Ryan’s shoulder. 

As they both came down from the high of orgasm, Geoff slowly pulled out before removing the condom and tossing it to the side. He could deal with that later. For now, he laid on top of Ryan, pressing his head against his neck, lips leaving little kisses. 

“I love you more than anything in this world, Ryan.” 

Ryan froze for a moment before beginning to rub Geoff’s back, smiling softly and kissing his head. 

“I love you with my soul, Geoff.”


End file.
